Bosenga Fujimoto
Bosenga Fujimoto is a member of the Fujimoto family and a student at Akademi High School. Appearance In her stick form, she has long green hair that curls in. She also has no fringe/bangs. In her human form, her hair is a bob that goes halfway down her neck and then curls in. She also still has no fringe/bangs. She also wears green stockings and occasionally wears green lip-stick. Personality Bosenga is a egotistical bitch to most people, she's hot-headed, sarcastic, and has a huge ego. Though, she's kinda "nice" to members of her family. She believes she is above everybody else and the only people worthy of her presence are her family members and Nim. Some people are slightly worthy of her, such as Kellie Kaypopp. She has a strong hatred of the color purple, especially when it comes to hair color. She also has a strong love for the color green. Her opinions on programming are unique as she believes "If you can't program it to happen, it won't be possible." This philosophy can be interpreted multiple ways, but for her it means "If I can't program a game where I can kill Kohana, then it's not possible to kill her." Backstory Bosenga was born to her father, Yuki Fujimoto and her mother, Hina Fujimoto. She was raised mostly in an upper middle class house and is an only child. Before transferring to Akademi, she was a member of a Martial Arts club, but was kicked out for beating everyone up in a sparring match. Not much else is known about her around the school. Even Info-chan can't track down much on Bosenga, almost as if someone covered up anything about her. Though, this has never been confirmed, there is a rumor that in kindergarten a girl with purple hair bullied Bosenga and that this is where her hatred of purple comes from. But since only her family even know what town Bosenga was originally from, this is likely false. Those who don't believe it claim the rumor came from Kohana Gaden. Relationships Good Terms Nim Nim is the only person truly worthy of Bosenga's presence. Riko Fujimoto She loves Riko's hair. But thinks the style is getting dated and offers Riko makeovers. Riko is her favorite cousin. Yume Fujimoto She insults Yume...a lot...but say she doesn't hate her... Rina Fujimoto Surprisingly, they get along great. Rina is her 2nd favorite cousin. Takashi Fujimoto She doesn't hate him. But bashes him every chance she gets. Takashi is her 3rd favorite cousin. Miko Fujimoto She hasn't seen Miko in awhile. Parents She is on good terms with her father, Yuki Fujimoto. However, her mother, Hina Fujimoto is perhaps the only person who can truly stop Bosenga from doing anything. Kellie Kaypopp Kellie is likely the most worthy person of Bosenga's presence that isn't her family or Nim. Bosenga has been quoted saying "Kellie? Meh, she's hit a few people I hate. So I guess she's okay." Bad Terms Kohana Gaden Kohana Gaden is the girl Bosenga hates more than anything. Late at night she plots new methods of killing Kohana, but has been foiled at every turn. How Kohana is still alive alludes Bosenga, Kohana can't be smart enough to actually stop Bosenga, so the universe is clearly biased towards Kohana. Sharotto Yujin Either Bosenga's 2nd or 3rd most hated person. Sharotto is overly happy and joyful, which sickens her. Not to mention, HER HAIR IS PURPLE WITH BLUE HIGHLIGHTS! Somehow, this stupid girl just doesn't die! It's almost as if she's actually just faking it and plans to kill Bosenga herself. But, that's been disproven by just how dumb she always acts is. Azumi Okamoto Azumi is the only purple haired student Bosenga has no intent on killing. Instead she enjoys terrifying her. Trivia *Bosenga is the self proclaimed "Best Stick Figure in Existence". *Her favorite number is 18. *For some reason likes AB+ blood. *Her favorite Dragon Ball character is Launch. (Specifically, Bad Launch) *The color of her hair, mostly referred to by people around her as "Bosenga Green", is actually Harlequin green. *Since she joined the Programming club, she's been working on a odd game that she is constantly starting over on. The game is about a green haired girl who must kill a purple haired girl each week. Takashi has called this game "Bosenga Simulator", but the real name isn't known. Gallery BosengaKisekae1.png|By CrystaltheCool Screenshot (123).png|By Osenaria BosengaPortrait_Human.png|By Mougeki Mero Category:Joke OCs Category:Jackboog21's OCs Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Nim (Club) Category:Students Category:OCs of The Week Category:Programming (Club) Category:Egotistic (Persona) Category:Class 2-3